fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Options
Here you can post Stick Ranger Options! With the new options into Stick Ranger v10.0, I (Francisco25) thought of making a Stick Ranger Options article. :) Seek Items and Enemies This option should be useful, here should have 5 options, they are: *Enemy Only - The player seeks only enemies, but only in its range of sight. *Item Only - The player only seeks items but only in its range of sight. *Enemy First - Enemies will have higher priority than items. If for example, there's a character between an item and an enemy, it will first kill the enemy and then pick the item. *Item First - Items will have higher priority than enemies. If for example, there's a character between an item and an enemy, with this he will first pick the item and then proceed to kill the enemy. *Closest - If this is active, the player will seek the closest item. To make the stickman do not move, click the auto move and turn it off, doing that, the bar will turn gray and unclickable (There is auto-move already). If the player is with with the Item Only option, if there's an item and an enemy in front of it, and if the player has the enemy in range, he will kill the enemy to get the item. The player will be stopped if with Item Only and there's no item, he will only will attack when the enemy enters his range of sight. Same for Enemy Only. Enemy Focus This option is useful to attack a certain enemy, the options are: *Closest - Attack the closer enemy only *Farthest - Attack the farthest from the stick man in its range of sight *Stronger - Attack the strongest enemy (with the higher AT) in his range of sight first *Weaker - The same as Stronger, but attacks the weaker enemies first *High LP - Attack the enemies with the highest LP in the range of sight (not the TOTAL, but the current) *Low LP - Attack the enemies with the lowest LP in the range of sight (not the TOTAL, but the current) *First Boss - Attack the boss before attacking the normal enemies, only if there's a boss in the area *Last Boss - Attacks all normal enemies before targeting the boss *Random and Focus - The enemy is selected randomly; when the enemy is selected, the stickmen will attack it until they or the enemy dies *Random and Switch - The enemy is selected randomly; when the enemy is selected and attacked, the next attack from the stickmen will target a different, randomly chosen enemy *Click - The enemy who is attacked is the one you click, if not clicked and the last enemy clicked die, it turn into Random and Focus until you click into an enemy, clicking in one character do not change anything, but clicking the stage, make the enemy unselected. If you are in this mode, press control and click multiple enemies who you want to attack, to attack only these enemies randomly, or shift to select all the enemies of the clicked "family", for example, there's Red Roundhead Walker, if you select he with shift, all the Red Roundhead Walkers will be selected *Not the Clicked - The enemy you click will NOT be attacked, good with Mushrooms and Cacti in the level, like the Click, control can be pressed to select multiple enemies and shift to select all the enemies of his "family" The Last Boss, will make the character seek the enemies and ignoring the boss, same if in range, only will start attacking the boss when no enemies in the range of sight, useful versus mushrooms bosses The selected enemies will have an yellow outline Attack only Focused Enemies There are two options, which are: *Yes - This makes only the focused enemies be attacked, and the others do not be attacked any time, for example, if there's a sniper who will attack an enemy and other appear in front, it will pass the other enemy and attack the focused one, good for the Beach 3 Boss *No - This makes any enemy be attacked, same if not focused, if have the example of the "Yes", the enemy who appeared in front of the other will be attacked, good for enemy piercing weapons Credits Francisco25 *Page creation *Seek Items and Enemies *Enemy Focus *Attack only Focused Enemies Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger